Strike Raid
|caption = Sora using Strike Raid. |universe = |user = |effect = Sora throws his forward his Kingdom Key, hitting opponents multiple times and then towards him. }} Strike Raid ( ), previously called Keyblade Throw, is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Sora leans back and then throws his Kingdom Key straight forward. The Kingdom Key spins around the entire time it travels, damaging opponents that make contact. After traveling a relatively decent distance forward, the Kingdom Key spins in place for about one second before returning back to Sora. The spinning Kingdom Key can deal multiple hits of 1% damage each with low knockback to opponents hit, which may trap them in the attack. However, the final hit of the attack deals 3% damage and backward knockback to opponents hit, knocking them towards Sora to potentially begin a combo. As a projectile, the Kingdom Key has low priority, making it very easy for it to disappear early if it hits an attack or a wall. However, it also can be a useful edgeguarding tool when used over an opponent, as it gimps certain recoveries such as Fox Illusion with its weak hits. Sora will regain his Kingdom Key as soon as the one thrown disappears, but he will be left vulnerable while the Kingdom Key is still active, which can lead him to be punished. Additionally, the move slows his decent when active, but because it also cancels his horizontal momentum, it does little to support his recovery. Origin using Strike Raid in ''KINGDOM HEARTS''.]] Strike Raid is a recurring technique in the ''KINGDOM HEARTS'' franchise, first appearing in the original ''KINGDOM HEARTS''. In this game, Strike Raid is a Special Ability that Sora can use while on the ground against a target at long range. It lets Sora throw the Kingdom Key up to five times, with the final strike being the most powerful. The Kingdom Key disappears each time it hits an enemy, and it is summoned back to his hand after each toss. Sora is invulnerable during the technique, and much like in SSF2, the Kingdom Key will immediately return to Sora's hand if it hits an obstacle. Gallery Screenshots RRaidEnd.png|The Kingdom Key returning to Sora at the move's endlag, on Rainbow Route NKStrikeR.png| 's version of the move, on Rainbow Route. Early designs Strike Raid 0.9b.png|Strike Raid's second early design. Strike Raid Beta.png|Strike Raid's third early design. Kirby - Strike Raid from Sora.png|Strike Raid's third early design, when used by Kirby. Trivia *Prior to v0.9b of the demo, Strike Raid was Sora's side special move, where the Kingdom Key functioned as a longer-ranged, single-hit projectile. *Prior to Beta, a technique existed called Strike Raid Cancelling, where if Sora lands during this move after using his back aerial, he will be able to act out of the move whilst the hitbox is still active. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:KINGDOM HEARTS universe